


The Simplest Decision

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is Jane’s twin and Petra has a crush on them which results in Jane getting protective of them but once she sees how much Petra actually cares about the reader she backs off.





	The Simplest Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

You were fighting a losing battle. You were falling for someone who was straight, and not just anyone, but Petra Solano, the very woman your twin sister Jane both liked and didn’t like at the same time. 

You first met Petra when Jane called you panicking because Petra’s water broke and her car had broken down. You arrived at the hotel within minutes and were able to take them both to the hospital. Rafael had asked Jane to watch Petra while he attended some business matters out of state. He hadn’t expected Petra to go into early labor. And while you had known about Petra, this was the first time you had actually met her. So you were surprised when at the hospital, she kicked Jane out of the room and told you to stay with her until her twins were born. 

“Y/N, right? I’ll be frank with you. Jane has been getting on my last nerve. She’s supposed to help me relax not make me angry enough. What am I saying? You’re her twin. You might be the one to make me even angrier.”

You waited for her to continue speaking, but it seemed she was done when she blinked in evident shock.

“What do you need?”

“I guess I just needed the right twin to stay with me. If Jane were in here, she’d -”

“She’d go looking for a nurse immediately instead of asking you what you want to do.”

“So you know then. Well, of course you know. You’re her sister. Her twin, nonetheless. I know I said I wanted you to stay here until my twins come out, but I have no right to ask you that because I hardly know you other than you’re much less annoying than Jane.”

“You’re in labor. You can ask for anything you want. Except food. I think you can only have ice chips.’

“I’m not exactly hungry. I just want them out. I’m sure you know the story by now? About me and the twins and all of this?”

“Jane tried to tell me. I didn’t want to hear it. Why gossip about other people’s lives? While yes, she told me you did some mean things to her, I know how she can be. She’s nice, but no one is a saint, and she is far from being one. I’m even farther from being one, but really whatever you want to share, go ahead. It’ll be between us. My mom still doesn’t know about all the things Jane has told me in confidence.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Y/N. Now, come here and hold my hand. Please.”

__________

After being there for Petra, she decided to hire you for the hotel. Until eventually, she hired you to become the twin’s full-time nanny. Jane was happy for you, but you knew she was upset. She had been there longer at the hotel, and she had yet to be promoted by Petra. It was different with Rafael because Jane and him shared a son. And you knew Jane didn’t really count the promotion she received from Rafael. 

You were in the kitchen with the twins multitasking. Simply put, you were saying each of the ingredients ten times each in French and Spanish. Both Rafael and Petra wanted the twins to start learning languages to thrive more. And you were happy to comply. You see, you learned that the twins weren’t really learning from their language instructors, so you asked Rafael and Petra if it would be alright if you took the rein. They would learn to do basic tasks, such as changing a lightbulb to cooking while learning the different languages. They each agreed and within the first week, they were impressed with the twins and more importantly with your work. Petra was even more impressed, and Rafael didn’t fail to tease her about you. 

You didn’t really think that Petra would ever see you as more than the help and the friend, so you just made sure to do your job. Then again, you did go above and beyond. Needless to say, neither of you knew about the crush you had on one another. Except Jane. 

__________

 

Petra groaned when her alarm woke her up. Right before the two of you could truly begin. At least in her dreams. Because ever since your sister Jane found out about Petra’s crush on you, this was the only way of seeing you for more than an hour before Jane would once again hover over the two of you. Petra felt uncomfortable, but she realized she just wanted to be with you. 

She saw how different you and Jane were from each other. Yes, you and Jane were twins, but that’s where the similarities ended. And Petra was thankful for that. Because in you, she saw the best, even in your flaws. That wasn’t the case with how Petra saw Jane. And really, given their history, who could blame either of them? 

You still had no idea that Petra had a crush on you, just like you had no way of knowing that Jane knew Petra had a crush on you. You merely thought Jane just wanted to spend more time with you or talk with Petra which is why you saw Jane more than usual, lately. 

__________

“Jane! Please! Can’t I have some time with Y/N? Alone?”

“Yeah, you can. I saw what you did for Y/N. I saw how you were when you found out they had been injured. You took off for the hospital after making sure Rafael had the twins. You stayed there all night and visited every day until Y/N finally woke up from their coma. Petra, I thought you only wanted Y/N to just get back at me. I didn’t think you could possibly have legitimate feelings for them. So I’m telling you, I’ll ease off.”

“Thanks, Jane. That’s…I appreciate it.”

“Just tell Y/N straight out that their crush on you is reciprocated because of your crush on them.”

“Y/N has a crush on me?”

“Yeah, my little sister has a crush on you. I don’t know why, but you’re good for each other. You make each other better and happier.”

“I’m going to see Y/N then. And you’re only older by three minutes, Jane.”

__________

When Petra found you, she smiled at the scene before her. It was a staff day, so the twins were at home, and you were just finishing up on showing them how to make pizza from scratch. 

“Room for more?”

“Hi, Mommy!”

“Hi girls! So pizza for lunch?”

“Yes, Y/N taught us!”

“We’re going to learn how to make pasta noodles from scratch tomorrow.”

The twins said proudly. 

“Girls, why don’t you watch your show, while I speak with Y/N real quick. I promise our talk will be over by the time the pizza is ready to take out of the oven.”

__________

“What is it you wanted to speak with me, Petra?”

“Y/N, I need you to know that I like you. I like you more than I should like you because you are working for me. But if Rafael and Jane can be together, I don’t see why we can’t be together. Only if you want to be together.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to feel the same way. I just thought I’d say something since Jane told me you had a crush on me too, but apparently she’s wrong. No harm. No foul.”

“Wait! Petra, of course I have a crush on you. But aren’t we moving too fast?”

“Too fast? Y/N, you’re practically the twins’ second mother. We just didn’t do things in a certain order. I’d like to take you out on a date tonight. Or tomorrow night. If that’s something you’d like that is.”

“Tonight. Otherwise, I’ll be too nervous tomorrow.”

“Tonight it is, Y/N.”

After a few weeks of going on dates, Petra asked you to be her girlfriend. She said she would’ve asked you as soon as she asked you out for your first date, but she wanted to take things slow with you. She didn’t want to rush things like she did with past relationships.You, of course said yes, and the twins were happy you were dating. Looking back, the simplest decision you have ever made was listening to Petra when you first met her and she asked you to stay. 


End file.
